


AN eternity OF YOU

by Roger_lover_0020



Category: Captain America love story.
Genre: #steverogersfanfic., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_lover_0020/pseuds/Roger_lover_0020
Summary: already faultered love?Also what will happen at the end of endgame? Whom will Steve choose --- his long lost love Peggy or the love of his life Bella?Will things sort out after endgame. Or will fate take bigger turns and leave the super soldier sore-hearted all over again?( this is going to be a very,very,very long story with huge post endgame continuation.)a simple story:-BOY LOVES GIRL.GIRL LOVES BOY.BUT IT TAKESAN eternityFOR THEM TO,BE TOGETHER...
Relationships: Couple - Relationship





	AN eternity OF YOU

**Author's Note:**

> The first few parts may not be up to the mark, but it gets better and better.

Just imagine...  
MCU in a slightly different way, where:-

* Steve Rogers is now a successful and powerful businessman.

* Pietro Maximoff is still alive.

* Maybe even where Wanda and Pietro had their bitter agression on Tony Stark, but not on the junior stark.

* Andrew Garfield is our spidey instead of Tom Holland. And maybe in some other different way.

* Howard and Maria Stark dies in the year 1994, instead of 1991, the year their younger daughter was born.

* Peggy Carter already died three years before Age of Ultron.

* There is a two year gap between ULTRON and CIVIL WAR.

These are the small changes which are gonna be in this story. Just keep them in mind, and enjoy the story which will show the entire love life of Steve Rogers, right after the events of ULTRON.

A story of the Captain himself who falls for the Junior Stark. Will they make it till the end?  
Or will destiny force them apart?


End file.
